Old memories, Past love
by shmo
Summary: Inu yasha and Kagome are separated and Kagome has a boyfriend... ok go read it! plz!
1. One that Remembers

Ok i think this will b called. o fudge monkeys! Another story goes title less for a while anyways I just pulled 2 random family names for this title. wait it gots a name now!  
  
~~~Ch.1~~~  
  
2 years. 2 long years had passed but this time he had not been pinned to a tree asleep. Yes he was very much alive and active this was even more painful while having the same dream, no nightmare, of when she left. (the nitemare will b in the next chappie ppl)  
  
The rain poured down. Getting everything soaked. The large deep puddles littered the ground.  
  
He sat in the midst of it all. His white silvery hair was soggy and heavy while his ears were cold and numb. Now he didn't care though it seemed natural to him. He thought it reflected the way he felt.  
  
He wished it would rain all the time and never be sunny again. The sun reminds him of her, always.  
  
The way she always loved sunny days.  
  
The way her beautiful black hair reflected the suns light.  
  
He chuckled at the thought of when she had fallen asleep and hit him across the face when she woke up.  
  
'I. I. miss her. a lot. How could she just leave? I just. what did I do? I know it was me but I wish."  
  
He pulled his hands up to his face and began to yell. "NO STOP WISHING SHE'S GONE AND SHE ISN'T COMING BACK! SHE CAN'T!"  
  
On his hands and face the feeling was wet but different, not cold wet like rain but warm wet like crying.  
  
That is how many of his nights went, wishing and not wishing. Regretting and wanting but not being able to have what he wanted or being able to fix what he had come to regret so deeply.  
  
(Wow so deep and heart felt. well he should feel that way any guesses 2 who it is yet you guys? Hmm if u don't have at least one u must not b a very dedicated Inu yasha fan shame! shame! Bak 2 my story!)  
  
This girl just sat at the bottom of the Bone Eaters Well. She sat there for what seemed like hours.  
  
Faintly she heard the calling of her mom. "Kagome! Kagome? Phone call!"  
  
This broke her daydream and she slowly she climbed out of the well and met her mom inside. "Thanks. Hello? Oh hi Hirojo. Now? Ok I'll meet you in front of the library." Kagome set the Phone back on the hook. "Hey mom! I'm gonna go to the library see ya in a couple hours!" "Ok be careful honey!"  
  
Kagome ran into her room and threw on her black pants that were 3 sizes too big and an orange "Rebels" shirt.  
  
The girl grabbed some money and dashed out the door. She was down the street in a matter of minutes. She ran up to the large library building and sat on a bench that was in front of it.  
  
"Kagome??!!" Running toward her was a face that was all too familiar. He had dark black hair and what seemed to be black eyes. The kid was purely American, who had moved to Tokyo a year earlier. He was wearing a black tee-shirt and his baggy cargo pants. "Hey Hiro!" Kagome smiled as he walked up to her. He wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug. "Hey. I'm glad you're here." The both sat down on the bench in front of the library.  
  
"I. I um couldn't wait to see you. In fact I don't think I spend enough time with you to really understand you." He looked into her eyes, he could tell they liked not being understood.  
  
"Well then Hiro." She said this as she scooted closer to him, "Maybe you should spend more time with me so you will be able."  
  
Kagome leaned her head on his shoulder. "to get to" He raised his hand to her face and began to lift her chin.  
  
Right then they shared a kiss, a long kiss that meant fun to him and weakness to her. It wasn't their first kiss but Kagome wouldn't let him kiss her very often. He knew he had to steel every chance he got.  
  
She slowly pulled away from him, "to know me." She finally finished her sentence. "Maybe, Maybe I should." He leaned in to kiss her again but she tilted her head down letting him kiss her forehead.  
  
'Man I don't get her. one minute she wants too kiss me the next she doesn't. this girl is so. different' Thought Hirojo to himself.  
  
that is the end of chapter 1  
o that was fun! So tell me how many of u ppl thought it was sesshy at the beginning of my fic? If u did exit out of my ff rite now u do not belong here. But anyways tell me whether or not u like Hirojo. This could dramaticly change the out come of this story PLZ R&R I luv reviews flame me if u must I really could care less if u hate it cause u read it. Hehe have fun!  
  
Later days! PS keep in mind this is not edited yet I edit during the day not at 12:15am thanku very much  
  
But now it is edited kinda.since it is now 12pm the next day 


	2. His Dream

Hehe here is the beginning.. and I am reletting every one read my fic! Of course I would be a lot happier if I even had ONE FREAKING REVIEW. hem hem ok I'm done. I changed some of this chapter :D I tend 2 do that. btw I hate this chapter. I think it is one of the worst things I've ever written. neway  
  
~~~Chapter 2~~~  
  
It was a cold cloudy day. He stood before her in his red fire rat outfit while she stood in her school uniform of green and white with her back toward him. They were in the middle of a forest, a thick forest. It was very familiar to them though.  
  
He slowly moved closer to her. Eventually he got her into a hug. She leaned the back of her head against his chest. "I. I need you to be around Kagome."  
  
He couldn't believe he had just said that. he had been rehearsing something along those lines for the past 3 days and they just came out. His thoughts were interrupted by her answer.  
  
"Why?" He was caught off guard by her question. "Because I need you to be here."  
  
"Inu yasha! You still haven't answered why you want me around. I mean of course you need me I can see the jew."  
  
She was cut off by the most abrupt occurrence. He leaned in toward her and touched his lips against hers. Inu yasha felt her go rigid for a split second.  
  
Kagome melted into his kiss. She was glad he was supporting her because her knees gave way.  
  
(you gotta believe me I'm trying my best with this kiss scene but these are hard! "Christmas at ground zero!" o srry ppl sudden urge. I guess u all might b wondering wut is sooooooo horrible about his 'nitemare' well this is the part and it isn't exactly the way Kagome remembers it as u will find out)  
  
Inu yasha breaks away from Kagome. "I. don't care. about the jewel." Kagome looks at him. Deep sincerity was obvious in soft golden eyes. "I don't, I don't understand." "Well every time I've tried to get all of the jewel you've almost. you know" His eyes averted to the ground. "died."  
  
"Inu yasha. I want you to have this." Kagome pulled out a small figurine from her pocket. It was a small plastic key chain and on it was none other that a replica of the Shikon no Tama.  
  
(you know! The one in the 1st epi!)  
  
She laid it in his hand. "I've had this since the first day I came here. I want you to have it." "I still want you to be around Kagome. your not going to leave right?!"  
  
(I know Kagome doesn't have pockets)  
  
"I wouldn't leave. but, Inu yasha. what about becoming all demon. I mean it's not like you can't still. but what if instead we" She could tell by the worried look in his eyes as he stared at the ground. "What if we tried to get it again and you used it to you know. make you human."  
  
His face shot up and his eyes penetrated hers. "I was. already thinking about that. but I don't know if it is worth the ris." Kagome fell limp in his hands and her eyes went blank. "Kagome!? What's wrong with you? What the hell." Kagome's body began to vanish, just deteriorate before his eyes. In a matter of seconds he wasn't holding her at all.  
  
(this is not exactly what happened. this is just him loosing her in his dream)  
  
All the light around him faded. Before him was the bone eaters well and standing on the wall was an infuriated Kagome. "I. Inu yasha!? How could you!!" Screamed Kagome though a river of tears. "I. I thought. Just go away!"  
  
"But. I."  
  
"You what!? Thought it would be fun? Thought it would b ok, one last time?" She yelled infuriated.  
  
"Ugh, Will you just listen to me!?" Pleaded the discouraged Hanyou.  
  
"You know what Inu yasha. I've been listening to you for the last year. and frankly I don't really want to hear you any more." Kagome said this a little more calmly, "Get over here wench. or Where's my ramen wench or what took you so long. or." She said mockingly.  
  
"I. I'm sorry." Said Inu yasha quietly as he took a guilt trip to the moon.  
  
"I'm sorry? Your sorry. for what? Heh. you don't have to be sorry. not now. you shoulda been sorry when. you chose her. you shoulda been sorry when you, you." she trailed off,  
  
"I'm going back. and the only things I'd come back here for. are living happily in Kaede's village without me. Good bye Inu yasha. for good." With that she jumped into the well. down. down. down.  
  
Pure instinct made him jump in after her but as he hit the ground the small key chain she had given him fell onto the wells floor. It began to disappear into the dirt. He made a swift grab for it placing the toy back into the fold of his shirt. "What the hell am I doing here! I'm supposed to be in the future now. what the hell is going on. KAGOME! KAGOME!"  
  
~~~  
  
Inu yasha sat straight up breathing hard. He was drenched in cold sweat and realized it was raining again. exactly how he wanted it.  
  
~~~  
  
Dang u guys suk! I havn't gotten a single review! Ok and I'll tell u a secret. I actually had this on this site already once. But I accidentally deleted it. So I uploaded it again. The othe time I had 3 reviews. but still! I have none! That is so not kool! Ok go review! Plz! I'm begging u! besides if u actually want me 2 update it boosts my confidence. 


	3. Of True Love

YEAH I'M SOOOOOOO HAPPY! I GOT 10 REVIEWS OVER NIGHT OF THAT LAST CHAPPIE! AND YESM *nods* I was on the brink of insanity. thanku for the consideration. And also I woulda had this out yesterday. but ff.net was being evil!  
  
~~~Chapter 3~~~  
  
Kagome sat on the futon in her living room. She stared aimlessly at the television. Mesmerized by the mix of colors and sounds.  
  
(yeah we all know the feeling)  
  
Kagome had been sitting there all after noon. She lost all track of time.  
  
"Walking in a crowd. In a faceless town, I need to feel the touch of a friend. In the countryside I wander far and wide the isolation gets me again. I don't know where to go!"  
  
(I don't know the lyrics in Japanese! Geeze!")  
  
The 17 year old girl was sucked into her own reality. 'Yu Yu Hakusho is on!' She thought to herself.  
  
"You know," she said aloud to no one in particular, "My life would be an interesting anime!"  
  
(who'da thunk?!?!?!)  
  
"hmm.. na! Who would want to watch a show about some girl and a." She couldn't bring herself to finish. Kagome was going to say Hanyou but. her eyes watered and she darted up to her room.  
  
It had been about a week since she thought about. him. She lay on her bed, on the verge of tears. Slowly, she picked up the telephone receiver on her bedside table.  
  
**Ring Ring**  
  
"Hello.."  
  
"Hi is Hirojo there?"  
  
"uh yeah. Hiro! Phone!. uh! Some girl!"  
  
"um hello?"  
  
"Hey Hiro."  
  
"Oh Kag! What's up??"  
  
"Are you. busy?"  
  
"Nope not doing a daagone thing. Wanna do something?"  
  
"Yeah. Wanna meet somewhere?"  
  
"Sure how 'bout the park near your place."  
  
"Ok. see ya then."  
  
**click**  
  
"So who was that Hiro?" Asked a very muscular guy. "My girlfriend Kagome." Hirojo paused for a small 'thinking period' as he called it. "You don't seem very happy Hiro. Did she dump you?" Ringo asked this with no sign of pity in his voice what so ever. "NO! we did not break up, Ringo!"  
  
Hiro walked to the door, grabbed his sweatshirt and headed toward the park. and Kagome.  
  
'Why did she seem so sad again today?' He kept asking himself that question all the way there. He came up with many dreaded answers.  
  
'I think your cheating on me, Hiro!' he shuddered at that thought.  
  
'I don't ever want to see you again, Hiro!' Hoped and hoped that wasn't it.  
  
'I think we should break up. but were still friends right?' He never wanted to hear those words out of her mouth. EVER!  
  
When Hirojo rounded the corner into the park, he cut across the soft green grass. Every time they met at the park they met in the same place. Under a huge tree with a bench that was a long way away from everyone and everything.  
  
Kagome was already there when he showed up. She was sitting on the bench waiting for him. The bench faced the pond, the opposite way from which he was coming. He came right up behind her and whispered into her ear.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
She turned around and he saw her face, it was streaked with tears.  
  
"Kag are you alright?!?" He said this quickly sitting down next to her.  
  
His concerned blue eyes met her sad brown ones.  
  
She looked into them and leaned over and cried into his shoulder. "Kagome? It's ok." With his arms around her, he pulled her close. He was rubbing her shoulder soothingly.  
  
Soon after, her sobs subsided for the most part. Kagome still leaned into his embrace; it seemed to console her.  
  
"I'm sorry about this Hiro," This was said so quiet it was barely audible. "Kag. this is nothing to be sorry about, really it's not." Her focus was now on a gorgeous water lily floating in the pond. "You wanna talk about it?"  
  
"No. not really." Hirojo felt a little excluded at that moment. "Your sure?" "Maybe some other time. I don't really feel like talking. about it."  
  
~~~  
  
Inu yasha lay motionless on the hard earth. He didn't know how long he had sat there. Hours. days. But what reason did he have to move? What kept him going? How could he survive at all when even his will had given up all hope?  
  
"Inu yasha?" A young woman's voice sounded through the rain. It was a sweet voice he hadn't heard in years. He sat up slowly and looked around. The woman rushed over to him. "My god! You look awful! How long has it been since you."  
  
That was the last he heard of her little monologue. He blacked out, his body toppling onto the woman.  
  
~~~  
  
(Who do u ppl think it is?!?!?! Ooo I really want 2 know who u guess! Write it down! Then put it in the review if u do review! There are many ppl it could b. so guess and tell me!")  
  
Inu yasha's eyes fluttered open. He was in the middle of a small wooden hut. There was a fire burning in the middle of the room making it warm and comforting place.  
  
Even though he wasn't truly happy his spirits had lifted slightly.  
  
He was lying on a straw mat in.  
  
'Whose are these?' He began to tug at the white Kimono he was wearing. His thoughts were disrupted when a young girl walked in. She was, he guessed, about 16 years old and didn't seem to notice at all that he was awake and staring at her.  
  
The girl, with her back to Inu yasha began to hang up his fire rat out fit. She then turned to leave and almost fell over backwards with surprise.  
  
"Oh, so you are awake now are you?" She stood waiting for his answer. "Yeah. who are you anyway?" replied Inu yasha with mild interest.  
  
"My name is Rei. Your Inu yasha, correct?" She seemed about as interested in the conversation as Inu yasha. "Feh. what's it to you?"  
  
"To me? Well none really. But Lady Sango seemed pretty worried. I'm going to go now. I've got other things to do. Your clothes are dry now." Rei pointed to his red gi.  
  
About three seconds after Inu yasha had dressed Sango came dashing in. "Inu yasha!" She actually gave him a small hug and sat next to him. "We missed you!"  
  
"We?" asked Inu yasha quickly. "Yeah," said Sango, slightly embarrassed, "Miroku, Shippo and me."  
  
(By the way. this is NOT I repeat NOT A INU/SAN FIC!)  
  
"I'm really glad I found you. I mean." Her face turned into unhidden worry. "Inu yasha, you look horrible. when is the last time you ate anything?"  
  
"Why do you care?" Said Inu yasha quietly, in a very unlike Inu yasha way.  
  
"Well. because I'm your friend and it's a mothers place to worry about every one!" She was looking at him sternly.  
  
"Mother?!?" Questioned Inu yasha quickly. "Oh.." She looked sheepishly at the floor, "I forgot you didn't know. come here I'll introduce them."  
  
She grabbed Inu yasha by the arm and pulled him out into the village.  
  
"MIA!! MIROKU!!"  
  
Around the corner came a young girl, around the age of 2. Her black hair was tied back in a tight ponytail. Out of the hut next to Inu yasha's Miroku came slowly walking out. He had a small bundle wrapped up in his arms.  
  
Miroku walked briskly over to Sango, handing off the bundle and wrapping his arms around her affectionately kissing her along the neck and shoulders.  
  
Inu yasha was actually paying no mind to the 'happy' couple at that moment. He had his attention on the little girl.  
  
"Hajimemashite" Said the little girl, giggling happily. Inu yasha bent down to the girls level. "Are you. Mia?" The little girl nodded. "I'm Inu yasha." Mia skipped forward kneeling down directly infront of the hanyou.  
  
She pointed at his ears. "Doggy?" Inu yasha flinched, "Uh.. yeah." "You no look like Kahei," She said looking confused. "Kahei? I'm uh. half dog." he said quietly looking at a rock on the ground. He felt a small tug on his shoulder, "Inu come play!"  
  
~~~  
  
Ok I give up! That was the worst writers block ever! I could hardly finish this chappie. Ok well tell me wuts ya think of it! Don't forget to tell me who you thought the woman was! Of course it was Sango but still I wanna know! And thanks again for the REVIEWS! By the way I am quite proud of myself. 6 pages and 1441 words! Now that you know that interesting fact. go Review! 


End file.
